


抹布一则

by Gladiatorism



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Sheldon, Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	抹布一则

他应该知道总有一天这样的事会发生，那非凡的脑袋想出计策了吗？

我把他绑在床柱上，告诉他这一切是他应得的，而他跟我大谈历史上的绑架案罪犯都有些什么下场，直到我告诉他，或许可以考虑一下另一种罪名。在他晕过去的时候，我给他注射了低剂量的海洛因，加入一点催情的配方，事实上或许不只是一点。他两层t恤之下是不见天日的苍白皮肤，散发着婴儿爽身粉的味道。不得不和他共事过的所有人都知道他厌恶身体接触，而蒙着眼这件事显然让他更加恐慌。他给我下达了几十种警告，告诉我不管我们此时身处何地，都有严苛的法律惩戒我的行为。

我本来也不在乎这些，只好和他说，当然，当然。

光是我的舌头就足以让他难忘了。他的身体对冷热都很敏感，我舔了舔他粉嫩的乳头，那里的软肉像布丁一样颤动，明显是疏于锻炼的结果。他尖叫起来，我讨厌那声音，只得拿他自己的内裤塞住他的嘴，实际上那上面也是一股爽身粉味，但他看起来几乎要抓狂了，呜呜咽咽地挣扎着，手腕磨得通红。我猜他已经在脑内构想要如何残忍地报复我了，这让事情显得更加有趣。

毫无疑问，对于科学家而言，他的身材已经出人意料地保持得不错，或许这要归功于他严格到变态的饮食作息表，我把昏迷不醒的他铐在浴室的水管上，灌了三次肠，看他平坦的小腹一点点隆起。他也有定期灌肠的习惯，我想象着他有意识的时候是如何这样对自己的，他精心挑选的一次性软管，尺寸是他觉得最舒服的一种，温水一定要高于他的实际体温6.8度，我早该知道他随时都准备好了。他看上去像个无性的机器，然而他裤裆里头藏着一根功能完全正常的老二，和一个相当紧致漂亮的屁眼，我只是伸进两根手指去摸索他的前列腺，他就颤抖不已。我的手指上全是冰凉的草莓味润滑，故意在他穴口挤出粘腻的水声，戳弄着他深红色的小洞，看他不安到极点的样子实在很令人兴奋。我把他翻过身去，鉴于他的两条腿分别被折着绑住，双手也被反铐在背后，这个姿势对他的肩膀和膝盖都是很大的负担。他呜呜地叫，听起来像动物的哀鸣，我只是抓着他的臀，用手指撑开他的屁眼，给我的老二留足位置，对准了操进去。

他的小屁股紧绷着，把我夹得进退不得，我不得不抽了他的屁股几巴掌，那里细嫩的皮肉一下浮出红肿的指痕，括约肌也终于放松了一些，我毫不犹豫地操进去。他终于想办法吐出了自己的内裤，用泣不成声的嗓音要我从他身体里离开，他骂我也骂不出脏字。而实际上光是有个男人把肮脏的阴茎插在他直肠里这个事实就已经足够让他恐惧发作，我拽着他的腰往里顶，他比女人更紧，穴口箍着我的老二，我忍不住退出来用龟头在他紧绷的穴口反复抽插，看着那圈肉环被我一次次操开，而他还在告诉我强奸总会以各种方式留下DNA证据。当然，听他被我操得一边喘一边说这些科学鉴定的话，只会让我更硬。


End file.
